


Cool

by JeffreyDarling



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreyDarling/pseuds/JeffreyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sparky77, thank you for the fun prompt. I hope you enjoy your gift.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [77sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/77sparks/gifts).



> Sparky77, thank you for the fun prompt. I hope you enjoy your gift.

_(Players)Grab your dick if you love hip-hop  
(Bitches) Rub your titties if you love Big Poppa  
Gotcha, open off the words I say because  
"This type of shit it happens everyday"_

Abed and Troy nodded to the beat as J.U.N.I.O.R Mafia's 'Players Anthem' pounded out of the speakers. Troy was sitting upside down on the ratty couch in Abed's dorm, his legs crossed at the ankle and propped up on the wall just next to an old Indianna Jones poster whose edges curled at the corners. Abed was at the desk, half buried in papers and comic books, stirring another pitcher of Special Drink for the two of them. He refilled their cups and bopped over to the couch, spilling Troy's drink a little as he set it down.

"This has got to be the best song in the history of ever." Troy sighed. He poked his lips out, 'mean-mugging' he would call it, and shrugged his shoulders in 4/4 time.

"I completely agree."

"You do, right?"

Troy sat up to sing along with the next part. "See," He tapped Abed on the shoulder, "This part is about his struggle in the hood. How hard it was to be him, how hard it was to keep his head up." Troy, who was born and raised in the sunny suburb of Greendale was now a veritable expert on the struggles of the ghetto thanks to the insightful words of Mr. Smalls.

Abed nodded in agreement and took a sip of his special drink. God, this was life.

Abed jumped up, "How you livin', Biggie Smalls?" He asked Troy, lip synching to the female's voice in the song, resting his chin on his hand, batting his eyelashes prettily.

"I'm surrounded by criminals, heavy rollers even the sheisty individuals" Troy grabbed his crotch and thrust his pelvis forward menacingly, "Smokin skunk and mad Phillies, Beatin down Billy Badasses, cracks in stacks and masses. If robbery's a class, bet I pass it..."

Abed raised the roof and Troy joined him.

At Lil Kim's part, Abed sashayed to the middle of the room and twerked it.

"I used to pack Macs in Cadillacs, now I pimp gats in the Ac's, watch my money stack. Nines in the stores, glocks in the bags, Maxin mini-markets, gettin money with the A-rabs."

Troy raised his glass of Special Drink to Abed and when Abed pulled him in and they two stepped together. At the end of the song they high-fived and collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"My Dad never let me listen to much rap music when I was little."

"Probably because he's racist." Troy said seriously.

Abed shrugged and continued, "We listened to a lot of Middle Eastern pop." Troy reached across him for a pillow to prop his head up with as he lay back on the couch.

"No such thing."

Abed nodded and reached for his box of Lucky Charms.

"Like who?"

Abed thought for a moment, "Like Amina. You would like her."

"Put her on the list," Troy ordered with an imperial wave of his hand.

With that, Abed shoved the remaining handful of cereal his mouth and grabbed a marker off the coffee table before him, scrabbling for a large piece of poster board that had fallen on the floor. It was a bucket list of sorts, a scribbled brainstorm of activities to do for shits and giggles, a promise of their future together.

_Break into Dean's office_ had been completed weeks ago, as had been _Water gun fight in library w/ Peirce, Drink Special Drink at 2 pm??? Does taste change according to time drank-Experiment, Decorate Christmas Troy and sing Carols- TBD_ and _Watch Bridge on the River Kwai_.

Abed crossed off what they had just done- _Analyze the life and rhymes of Biggie Smalls- Greatest Rapper Ever!!!_ and added _Introduce Troy to Amina_ Next on the list was _Visit Fivel- Dye Pink for Valentine's Day???_ and _Dodge rain drops Matrix Style_.

"But school is closed right now and breaking into the science lab isn't on the list." Abed said thoughtfully. "We should postpone that activity to later date."

"Fine by me." Said Troy who shivered at the thought of entering a dark lab in the middle of the night to go and visit a rat, of all things. Dying Fivel pink for Valentine's day had been all Abed's idea.

"And it's not raining, so we can't do the next thing either."

"What's after that?" Troy said, frowning a little. He had been looking forward to doing his best impression of the Trinity kick. He leaned across Abed, resting an arm on the other's lap and snatched the poster board from him.

"Prank call Shirley." He read out loud.

"Prank call Shirley what?"

Troy looked at Abed blankly, "That's all it says. 'Prank Call Shirely'"

Troy flung this list onto the coffee table, knocking his glass of special drink clear off the table and onto a pile of nearby dirty laundry. Abed frowned but Troy didn't notice.

"How can we prank call Shirley if we haven't decided on a name to call her?"

"That's not how this works." Troy said flatly. "We call her up and pretend to be something we're not and try to get her mad at us."

"I think it just means to call her a name."

"Yeah, no." Troy said with a sigh as Abed grabbed his phone and dialed Shirely's number.

"Blessed day?" Came the sweet voice from the other end of the line. Troy rolled his eyes gestured to Abed for him to speak.

"Abed, I can hear you breathing. Your number comes up on my caller id, you know." Shirely said angrily.

"Crank calling people isn't nice!" They could just see her scowling face.

Abed opened and closed his mouth and passed the phone back to Troy who flipped the phone closed, effectively hanging it up.

"Let's not do this one right now. We should have a plan."

"Alright," said Abed in a small voice.

"Oh, don't be that way." Troy knocked him on the shoulder before lying back on the couch and kicking his feet up to rest on Abed's lap. "We'll think of something really fun and then call her up tomorrow."

Abed nodded, resting his arms on Troy's shins.

"What's next?"

"A road trip."

Troy yawned and gave a languid stretch. "Sounds like fun. Where to?"

"We should take a trip to my uncle's convenience store. We're running out of special drink."

"I don't even have a car. You could ride on my handle bars."

Abed smiled and picked a piece of lint off Troy's pant leg, he looked around the room, which in the span of an afternoon had grown messier than ever before. Abed wasn't a neat freak per se, but there was certainly a method to his madness. There was a strange color coded, alphabetical system of papers and comics and clothes and dvd cases and action figurines that he lived by and it fell completely to the wayside whenever Troy was around. He didn't mind too much. Conquering the to-do list was important but sitting here like this with Troy was nice too, even if Troy's toes did sometimes smell like cheesy popcorn a little. Not tonight though. Tonight was good.

"Pass me my cup?" Troy asked after a bit, sitting up on his elbow. Abed reached forward and handed him his own half full glass.

"You knocked yours over."

Troy gave Abed a winning smile, "Abed, you deserve better than a road trip to the store." He took a swig of milk and Abed passed him a clean sock for his milk mustache.

"When my parents get me a car, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He stared at the ceiling and thought for a moment singing the player's anthem chorus to himself again, "Where would you like to go?"

Abed shrugged, "I've always wanted want to go to Utah."

Troy pulled a face, "Mormons."

"For Devil's Garden."

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Rock formations," Abed explained. "I like the color red."

"Put it on the list." Troy said, and Abed smiled but didn't make a move for the poster board.

"We'll go." Abed promised.

Troy held up his hand, extending his pinky in a solemn pledge. Abed locked pinkies with Troy and they shook on it, grinning madly.

"We'll go," Troy agreed and passed the Special Drink back to Abed who finished it off, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"What do you want to do now?" Abed asked, he shifted to face Troy, leaning his back against the armrest and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Nothing," said Troy. He glanced at Abed briefly before staring at the ceiling again. "This."

"Cool." Said Abed. "Cool, cool, cool."


End file.
